


Saved

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ball Squeezing, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 04, Spanking, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, genital spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Castiel will probably smite him as soon as he realizes what he’s done, what he still is and what he will always be.The boy with the demon blood cannot be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: CBT 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on tumblr if you wanna chat!

_The boy with the demon blood._

That’s what Castiel calls him.

_Abomination._

That’s what Sam is.

_I’m glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities._

And now he’s gone and fucked it all up. He broke his promise.

“Castiel… I need your help…”

He doesn’t _want_ to call him. Castiel will probably smite him as soon as he realizes what he’s done, what he still is and what he will always be.

The boy with the demon blood cannot be saved.

The angel doesn’t come in an instant, but he _is_ faster than he’s been anticipating.

“What -” The angel takes one look at Sam’s mouth that’s stained red with Ruby’s blood and his eyes narrow.

The next time Sam breathes Castiel is in his space, fingers hovering less than an inch from his lips for seconds or minutes, he can’t be sure. He’s not really sure of anything except, _holy fuck,_ Castiel’s never been _this_ close to him before. Finally, his fingers touch down on his mouth and Sam already knows: the mess has disappeared.

“Where is she?”

Sam shivers at the demand, the expectation that he’ll answer.

“Gone,” he says, swallowing thickly. “Don’t hurt her.”

“I’m _very_ disappointed in you. Are you a man of your word or not, Sam Winchester?”

Sam cringes. “I tried. It’s just. Hard.”

“Do you want to get better, Sam?”

Sam gets up on his elbows on the frumpy motel bed. He really shouldn’t be on it at all, not when he’s in the presence of a fucking angel, but he doesn’t have much confidence in his body’s ability to keep him standing right now.

“Of course I do!”

At first Sam wonders if the angel has heard a word he’s said because he’s just _staring_ at him with his intense fucking eyes that make Sam wanna curl up in a ball, beg for forgiveness or kiss his feet -

“Are you ready to try whatever it takes?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think I know how to help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where did you get _that_?” His voice cracks and he wants to run, oh god.

“A den of iniquity.”

Sam laughs and Castiel’s expression hardens. “O-oh. You’re, ah. You were serious, huh?”

“It was an unpleasant experience that isn’t important. Let’s begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Sam yelps with each hit.

“T-this isn’t r-really what I was expecting, a- _ah_!”

The angel is spanking Sam’s cock and balls with his hands, each blow harder than the last. Sam’s naked from the waist down and holding his thighs apart for Castiel, all his sensitive bits on display. His cheeks are tinged with shame, but he thinks it’s mostly due to the fact that Cas is an enigma.

_Does he even like what he’s doing to me?_

Oh, god. _It hurts._

It hurts and Sam doesn’t want it to end.

“What about this?” Castiel asks, gripping Sam’s balls and squeezing hard enough tears prick at his eyes.

“A-ah! _Fuck!_ That’s… _fuck!_ ”

“Perhaps this will make you think twice before you go against your word again.”

Sam lets out a breathy whine when the angel doesn’t let go and the pressure on his balls increase. Did Castiel know something about him that Sam didn’t? Did he just guess?

“Oh, g-god -”

The angel moves close again, so close Sam can feel his breath on his face. Castiel’s free hand grips his chin tight enough Sam’s eyes widen. “Do not take my Father’s name in vain, Sam.”

“S-sorry!”

“Blasphemy will not be tolerated.”

”U-uh.”

Cas growls and heat pools in his belly.

_Not good._

“Okay, I’ll. I won’t curse, Castiel.”

“Better.”

He reaches to run his fingers along the flogger that lays next to Sam and his stupid little heart almost stops beating - Castiel’s eyes are _dilated._ He looks _hungry._ The angel hasn’t said it, but… maybe he’s getting off on this after all.

And if _that’s_ the case? Yeah. Yeah, he really wants the angel to keep going. He’s not quite ready to assess the implications of that knowledge, though, so he shoves it aside.

“What you gonna do with that?”

“Don’t let go of your thighs or I’ll use the flogger on you,” he replies simply. “It’s not the highest quality, but I was assured it’d get the job done.”

Sam whines and nods in agreement. “O-okay.”

He wants to be a good boy for once. For Cas.

He can do this.

Castiel starts up on the slapping again, alternating between his cock, balls, and asshole with each individual hit, the heat and sting of it making Sam hiss, but otherwise he’s quiet now that he’s adjusting to the unfamiliar pain. His legs ache from holding himself wide open for Cas and leaving himself at his mercy, but it’s an ache he’s proud of and will take without complaint.

“Are you sorry for breaking your promise?” Castiel finally asks.

“Y-yes.”

“That’s good, Sam. Good boy.”

For awhile Sam’s quiet save for soft noises whenever Castiel squeezes his balls particularly tight and he’s fully aware of how needy he is and as much as he tries he can’t make himself be silent.

It’s humiliating and arousing simultaneously and he doesn’t quite understand how that works, but okay.

“What if I want you to use the flogger?”

Castiel pauses, head tilting so his eyes connect with Sam’s. “Not this time.”

“So this… whatever... isn’t a one time thing?” Sam’s traitorous mouth blurts.

“That greatly depends on how well you plan on behaving. Stay away from Ruby and you won’t need to worry.”

Huh. Maybe Cas isn’t interested like he’d first thought. Still…

“Well. What if, uh. What if I wanna see you again regardless?”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Castiel says quietly and resumes spanking and squeezing his balls and cock.

Four more smacks has Sam orgasming painfully hard, covering his stomach and Castiel’s hand with come.

“O-oh shit, I’m -”

“We need to discuss what has transpired, but I think rest is required first,” Castiel says, interrupting him. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, carefully licking up a spot of come and hums.

The Angel of the Lord sits on Sam’s bed, body gently brushing against his and in an instant, the rest of Sam’s spunk is gone.

“Yeah. I… you’re gonna stay here, right?”

“Of course, Sam.” A fingertip ghosts along his forehead. “Sleep now.”

Is there a small smile on the angel’s lips? Or is he just pathetically desperate for Castiel to like him?

He chooses to believe the former as he drifts off.


End file.
